Wild
by bakazaza
Summary: Après une soirée arrosée, et juste avant la pleine lune, Greyback sent le besoin pressant de calmer sa libido pré-lunaire... Grâce à l'aide plus ou moins consentante de Mc Nair ! Slash, OS.


_Pairing : Greyback x Mac Nair_  
_Commentaires de l'auteur : Juste un petit délire suite au défi d'une amie : un Greyback x Mc Nair, avec comme mots obligatoires : Sophie la girafe, loupe, ruban, et cactus xD_  
_Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Disclaimer : L'univers, comme les persos, n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling (dommage, un petit Greyback dans ma chambre me dérangerait pas XD)_

**Wild**

-Putain Greyback, tu me réveilles à six heures du matin pour ça ?

Mac Nair, s'extirpa difficilement du banc sur lequel il avait passé une nuit courte et désagréable. La gueule de bois fendait son crâne en deux, souvenir douloureux de la cuite de la veille. Autour de lui, les mangemorts bienheureux, et pas réveillés par cet abrutit de loup-garou, continuaient de roupiller avec bonheur. Il grinça des dents.

-Je te hais.

Le loup-garou, qui n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, haussa les épaules. L'écossais se releva avec difficulté, titubant un instant, puis lissa du plat de sa main son kilt rouge. Kilt froissé et dans un état catastrophique... Et nom de dieu, cette tache ne partirait jamais au lavage ! Il grommela, la journée commençait mal.

-Franchement, continue comme ça, et j'enfonce Sophie la girafe dans ton putain de cul velu de sale loup !

L'intéressé lui répondit par un sourire carnassier plein de dents -pointues les dents-.

-J'sais pas ce que c'est que cette Sophie, mais crois moi c'est moi qui enfonce des trucs dans le cul des gens !

-Même des girafe en caoutchouc ?

-J'suis pas difficile, l'écossais.

Mc Nair devait être fatigué, ou alors cette phrase avait vraiment eu un côté franchement tendancieux ?

-Bon, résumons, tu me réveilles à six heures du mat' alors que j'ai passé la nuit à boire comme un trou (-Greyback venait-il d'avoir un sourir vicieux à l'entente du mot trou ?-) pour me demander comment on arrose un cactus ?

Greyback sourit de plus belle. Franchement, il ne savait même pas à quoi cette plante moldue ressemblait, mais il avait dit la première excuse qui lui était passée par la tête.

-Ouais. En gros c'est l'idée. Annonça, goguenard Fenrir.

Il se fout de ma gueule... Songea Mc Nair avec un agacement profond. Et on ne se foutait pas de la gueule d'un Mc Nair avec une gueule de bois monstre à six heures du mat' putain ! En effet, dans ce genre de moment là, il était bizarrement de mauvaise humeur.

-Putain, tu prends de l'eau, tu la verse sur ton putain de cactus, et tu me fous la paix !

Rhooo, râla Greyback intérieurement, ce type n'avait aucun humour. Et honnêtement, Greyback, lui, n'avait aucune patience. La pleine lune, c'était demain, et aujourd'hui, c'était mission. Traduction : pas de petits viols prévus pour calmer sa libido pré-lunaire.

Solution ?

Graou.

Le loup-garou posa une main puissante sur l'épaule musclée de son compagnon. Un compagnon torse nu -il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était si musclé, d'ailleurs-, et franchement pas en forme.

Par-fait.

-Tu me montres ?

Mc Nair trouva que, là, sérieusement, il y avait dans le regard jaune de Fenrir, une lueur louche. Très louche. D'une voix encore un peu pâteuse, il marmonna un « va crever » haineux. Greyback regarda un instant son futur encas sexuel. Boarf, depuis quand s'intéressait-il au consentement de ses victimes? Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand victimes et consentant étaient des mots compatibles ? Il donna un coup de poing mental à la petite voix qui lui murmurait timidement que, bon, c'était son pote de beuverie quand même. Après, n'était pas mangemort qui voulait. Si Fenrir voulait baiser, et bien il baiserait. Serrant lentement, mais avec force, l'épaule de Mc Nair, il l'entraina à sa suite. Mc Nair, franchement hors de lui, se mit à beugler. Sans pour autant troubler le paisible sommeil des autres mangemorts.

-Putain qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans les mots « va crever » ? T'as viré sourd ? Et bah prend une loupe et regarde mes lèvres former distinctement les mots « va te faire enculer connard ! »

Greyback se retourna vivement, et plaqua brutalement l'écossais contre un large mur de pierre froide. Couloir désert ? De mieux en mieux...

D'une voix mauvaise et sourde, proche du grognement, le loup-garou rétorqua :

-Pour le moment, celui qui va enculer ici, c'est pas toi, Mc Nair...

Cette fois-ci, la menace avait le mérite d'être claire, et malgré son état migraineux et comateux, l'intéressé eut la présence d'esprit d'envoyer valdinguer dans la tête de son comparse aux pulsions sexuelles dangereuses un coup de poing.

Coup de poing qu'il évita avec une facilité frustrante et assez énervante. Mc Nair hurla des obscénités de plus belle.

Greyback massa sa mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours grisonnante. Mâchoire qui avait manqué de se ramasser un coup assez douloureux. La colère déforma soudain ses traits, et, pour faire taire les cris de gorets du mangemort, il étouffa ses lèvres sous un baiser sauvage. La langue, pénétrant violemment la bouche de Mc Nair, entama une danse bestiale avec sa jumelle. Dans un hurlement sourd, la pauvre victime tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager. En vain. La poigne de fer du loup le maintenait coincé entre un torse puissant et viril, et un mur glacial et humide.

Dur, le réveil.

Putain, c'était une mauvaise idée depuis le début. Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui. Chez lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... Putain !

La large main du loup commença à fourager sous le kilt de son compagnon, et souriant intérieurement, il put sentir avec délice que Mc Nair était fidèle aux traditions. Ce ne serait donc que plus facile d'assouvir une rapide envie de baise. Ouvrant avec impatience son pantalon, et sans s'arrêter de rouler un patin affamé à un Mc Nair qui commençait à y prendre goût -tient, amusant, songea le loup-, il le baissa assez pour laisser à l'air libre l'outil indispensable à un viol en bonne et dûe forme.

Un viol, ah vraiment ?

Manifestement, l'écossais répondait de plus en plus vivement au baiser. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?songeait-il. Mc Nair aimait le sexe. Alors, bon, avec un loup garou, ça pouvait être une expérience sacrément intéressante...

Boarf, Greyback s'en foutait. Tant qu'il pouvait baiser... Avec une main impatiente, il ouvrit le ruban de cuir qui servait à fermer le kilt de l'écossais, et dès que le bout de tissus s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd, Greyback se jeta sur son nouveau sex friend.

Quelques heures (oui, Greyback avait vraiment une libido effrayante les veilles de pleine lune) plus tard, deux idiots nus comme ds vers se cachaient tant bien que mal derrière un large poteau de pierre.

Mc Nair, désespéré, et frigorifié, parce que franchement, il faisait foutrement froid dans ce château de merde, marmonna avec rage :

-Mais pourquoi Lord Voldemort a _besoin_ de se balader dans les couloirs à dix heures du matin, hein ?

_The End_

_Bon, j'espère que ça vous a tiré un petit sourire =) N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas, à écrire ça avait été un pur bonheur ! ^^ (Pour mes fics en cours, si y en a que ça interesse, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elles vont devenir, j'aimerais les continuer, mais je ne peux plus les supporter xD Peut-être vais-je les recommencer, je ne sais pas, mais je vous tiendrai au courant.)  
_


End file.
